Cat Got Your Tongue?
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: A crack!fic involving Nathan and Duke, who is...meowing. Check it out to see.  If you don't like slash. THEN DO NOT READ! I don't want to here anything about my story being wrong, or how I'm a horrible person because I write slash, like 100 million others


_**"Cat Got Your Tongue?"  
A Haven story  
Written By: Tala-Paige Lino**_

_**

* * *

**__**  
**_

**TOTAL CRACK!FIC - I got this idea when I read something online about this guy that meowed one time when he climaxed. Then my "sister" Kat made an off-the-hand comment about letting Duke meow all he wanted...to bad for her, and pretty much all Haven or Eric Balfour fans out there...including me too, but we do not own our very own Duke.  
If I did own all the shows, movies, animes, etc. that I wanted, then there would be a LOT of gay/yaoi characters out there :{  
Oh well, I can at least say that I am not alone in th world, over half the world's population probably feels the same about not owning this show or that movie -.-;**

**

* * *

**

Haven has had some weird cases, but this one had to take the cake. Annie Johnson, a little of only 8 years-old, was causing people that had angered her to start acting like animals. Another mystery solved when Audrey figured out that Annie had a stuffed animal for each person. Of course, it couldn't have been that simple. Earlier, Nathan had talked with Annie since she seemed calm around him and thought he was nice, and he was able to get a pretty detailed list of who had pissed her. Unfortunately, Duke had been one of those people, apparently he bumped into her and she dropped her ice cream. Since, Audrey was busy trying to figure out how to reverse it, Nathan was assigned checking up on the victims and making sure they weren't in any danger to themselves or others.

That was where it started going down hill, Nathan decided to go Duke's first, just to get it over with. When he got the harbor and onto Duke's boat he started calling out for him, "Duke!" Nathan got no response, "Duke, where are you? I promise you aren't in any trouble...at least that I know about yet." Deciding that he should look around the boat in case Duke was doing something and couldn't hear him, or worse and had hurt himself.

When he couldn't find Duke anywhere on the boat headed for the stairs leading into the cabin. Nathan got to the bottom of the stairs and was then tackled from behind and landed face first on to Duke's bed. "What the hell! Duke, get off of me!" Nathan exclaimed before feeling Duke rub his face along his neck and start purring. While Duke was distracted with smelling Nathan's neck, Nathan was able to quickly turn over so he was facing Duke. Looking at Duke's eyes, Nathan could tell he was officially acting like his chosen animal...not that the purring wasn't a giant clue, but Duke's bring yellow-green cat-like eyes confirmed it. "Duke you need to snap out of it and get off of me." The only reply Duke gave was to tilt his slightly and then proceed to yank Nathan's shirt off in one clean swipe.

"No Duke! Snap out of it and get off of me does not stand for strip me! Duke knock it off! Leave my pants alone!" Nathan forced Duke's hands away from the button of his pants. However that backfired when Duke let out an annoyed growl and pinned Nathan's hands above his hand. Duke then went back to smelling Nathan, except while slightly rocking his hips against Nathan's with a gentle bounce thrown in once in awhile. "I know only females go into heat, but I'm starting to wonder Duke. Would you please stop that already, I know I can't feel any of it, but I know you're getting off on it!"

The more Nathan tried to get Duke to stop, the more irritated Duke became. So, being in the mindset of a cat, he did what any other cat would have done. He sniffed and licked along Nathan's shoulder before finding a spot he deemed fit. Then he bit down, hard enough to draw blood, "What did you just do Duke," Nathan might not have felt Duke's bite but he knew he did something, turning his head towards Dukes' he noticed the blood, "You bit me! Was that really necessary!"

Marking Nathan was evidently what finished the cat in Duke off. A wet spot appeared on the front of Duke's jeans, and with the finishing of his climax he let out a...meow. At that point, The Cat (as Nathan was now just going to call it), dropped down and curled around Nathan, laying his head on Nathan's chest before his breathing evened out and he fell into a light sleep.

It was a little more than ten minutes later when Duke, at least Nathan hoped it was Duke, began to stir, "What-the-hell! What are you doing here? Why are you shirtless...and bleeding? And why am I wet?" "I never thought I would ever say this to you Duke, but it's nice to have you back." "Nathan are you on something? Is this the none violent crazy version of you? If it is, can I have that version of crazy you please." "I'm not the one that was crazy this time, Cat-Boy, you were." "Cat-Boy?" "I wouldn't walk into any more little child if I were you, next time it could be worse than one of them making you act like an animal. Apparently, you are a cat." "I'm so confused, and tired. Why am I so tired?" "Yeah that have something to do with you're getting off while acting like a cat. Do not appreciate the bite either." "So let me get this straight. While I was mentality acting like a cat, I basically molested you and also bite you, heard enough to make you bleed." "Yeah, that is about it. Now you appreciate getting off of me now." "No, I'm pretty comfy like this."

With that said, Duke proceeded to fall back sleep, "Come on Duke, I still have work to do." When Duke didn't reply, Nathan figured he had gone back to sleep, but then..."Meow."

"Not funny, Duke!" Nathan huffed while swatting the back of Duke's head lightly before falling sleep along with Duke.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what people think of my stories! I might write more Haven stories, but I am not positive at this moment in time...or this moment either :P  
If anyone has any ideas for a Haven story that they would like to see if I could write something for, I do like challenges...I might not accept them, but I might, you never know until you try ;]  
_~Tala-Paige~_**


End file.
